


忠犬

by Shirleen



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirleen/pseuds/Shirleen
Summary: 德里寇献上他被嗤笑的忠诚。
Relationships: Delico/Daniel Monroe (Gangsta.)
Kudos: 2





	忠犬

“这么说，你想为我工作？”

“是的。”

沉默漫过他的喉咙，浸没口鼻，德里寇努力不去思索刚才的一番话是否听起来冗长且愚蠢。别分心，他告诫自己，他得以绝对坚定的姿态面对蒙洛的审视。

可蒙洛没有看他，只是负手站在窗前。屋外坐落着文艺复兴式的庭园，中轴对称，优美利落，丝柏高耸的树顶在风中颤动，天际云翳堆叠，预示着一场骤雨。

米勒斯不赞成的目光仿佛一根细藤，攀上肩背，轻轻缠住他的脖颈。德里寇提前拜访过这位深受信赖的副手，希望能在蒙洛面前得到几句支持。

“你不适合做这个，德里寇，找份正经营生。”

他低头致谢，用后槽牙碾碎了这句话。

平凡的生活早在八九年就将他拒之门外，彼时德里寇六岁躯壳里的孩童也一同死去，当他渐渐理解了“负资产”与“隔离区”的含义，以及蒙洛所执掌的事业，便不再以“丹尼叔叔”称呼对方了。

毫无疑问，这是出于敬重。然而回首那段日子，他怨恨驱逐队，怨恨自己，怨恨一切，最终无可避免地开始埋怨蒙洛。阿尔戈斯一时松懈，阖上了所有的眼睛，惨剧由此发生。倘若蒙洛能再留心一点，就一点……诸如此类的情绪像一块怎么都抚不平的创口贴，他用指腹挤出空气鼓包，却又在边缘留下丑陋的褶皱。

所幸时光教育了他，让他意识到苛责善人的无心之过远比反抗恶人的可耻行径要容易，思想的泥沼，灵魂的麻药，以至于德里寇在羞愧中怀念起蒙洛掌心的温度，“蒙洛先生”并非全知全能——他需要更多不眠的眼睛。

于是， 他扣响了蒙洛的门。

“你很勇敢，德里寇。”

蒙洛的声音犹如惊雷，将德里寇的脊骨抽得更直，中年人踱步向他，逆光产生的暗影抹淡了表情，本应介于蓝和绿之间的眼珠凝固成铅块的颜色。

“你选择了一条无法回头的路，一块不可退还的牌子。”

一只手递到他的面前，崭新的世界于指尖生长。

“我绝不会后悔。”

他热切地宣誓，低头吻了那只手。

**Author's Note:**

> 阿尔戈斯：希腊神话中的百眼巨人，以警醒闻名，赫尔墨斯诱骗其闭上所有的眼睛，将之杀死。


End file.
